staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:25 Telezakupy 06:40 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.13; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:05 Bank nie z tej ziemi; odc.1/13-Nie traćcie ducha; 1993 serial TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Bronisław Wrocławski, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2263; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.47-Być sobą; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Telewakacje; Ela-encyklopedia lata dla dzieci 09:15 Telewakacje; Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:25 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.50 Filar Dżet; (Papyrus); serial animowany prod. francuskiej (stereo) 09:50 Telewakacje; Skąd się biorą pieniądze? 10:05 Kino na niepogodę; Szwedzi w Warszawie; 1990 film przygodowo - historyczny prod. polskiej; reż: Włodzimierz Gołaszewski; wyk: Bogdan Ferenc, Marian Klein, Dominik Łoś, Ryszard Pietruski i inni 11:30 Konstruktorzy lotnictwa; (1); cykl dokumentalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Słoneczny patrol; odc.6; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 13:05 Puchar Rodzinny 13:20 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej; Justyna Steczkowska 13:50 Joss Stone; wywiad z brytyjską wokalistka (stereo) 14:05 Plebania; odc.394; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.395; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Rekordy Chicago; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 15:35 Klan; odc.794; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc.795; telenowela TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2263; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Lokatorzy; Klasyczny przypadek; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa (stereo) 18:40 Rodzinka; odc.7 Konflikt pokoleń; 2003 serial TVP (stereo) 19:10 Wieczorynka; Cypisek-syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa; Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem grali w kręgle z księciem panem; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 19:15 Wieczorynka; Makowa Panienka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Gra w kolory: zielony; Pan domu; Man of the House; 1995 komedia prod.USA; reż: James Orr; wyk: Chevy Chase,Farrah Fawcett 22:00 Gra w kolory: żółty; Pamiętna noc cz.2; Memories of Midnight; 1991 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Gaby Nelson; wyk: Jane Seymour,Omar Shariff 23:30 Monitor Wiadomości 23:40 Biznes - perspektywy 23:50 Gra w kolory: czerwony; Robocop; odc.4 Wyścig z czasem; Robocop; 2000 serial prod. kanadyjskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Julian Grant; wyk: Page Fletcher, Maurice Dean Wint 01:20 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Seks w chłodnym klimacie; (Sex In a Cold Climate); 1997 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej dla dorosłych 02:10 Po tamtej stronie; odc.12 Usterka; serial prod.USA surround -za zgodą rodziców 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.76 Amator sztuki miłosnej; serial prod. TVP 08:55 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:20 Buster się żeni; Parlow,Bedroom,Bath; 1931 komedia prod. USA; wyk: w roli gł. Buster Keaton 11:40 Tylko tato; Janusz; telenowela dokumentalna Lidii Dudy (stereo) 12:10 Geniusz przyrody; Sygnały alarmowe,przedszkola i zabezpieczenia; serial dokumentalny prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; odc.3/24 Morderstwo w czerwcowy wieczór; 1983 serial prod.angielsko-polskiej 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Tylko Kaśka; odc.3/7 Kocham Jacka; 1980 serial TVP; reż: Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk: Katarzyna Surmiak, Teresa Lipowska, Anna Seniuk, Stanisław Mikulski 14:10 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc.17/19 Przyjazna hałda.Rok 1944; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; (102) Kolonialny smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Wakacje w Egipcie; serial TVP 16:55 Janosik; odc.6/13 Worek talarów; 1973 serial TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 20:00 Dom; odc.13/25 Coś się kończy,coś się zaczyna; serial prod.TVP 21:25 Reporterzy Arte; Młodociani alkoholicy; 2001 cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Księga gwiazd; Book of Stars; 2001 dramat obyczajowy prod.USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Michael Miner; wyk: Mary Stuart Masterson,Jena Malone 00:15 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; odc.12; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 00:45 W obronie prawa; odc.29/45; serial prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.45 Program dnia 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda OTV 7.45 - 8.28 /w tym pasmo półrozłączne: 8.00 - 8.28/ "3" 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda "3" 8.00 Magazyn Elbląski /powt./ "3" 8.15 Motorsport - magazyn /powt./ 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP w godz. 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30 i 15.30 - Kurier (wersja graficzna) OTV 16.00 - 16.28 "3" 16.00 Z archiwum TVG "3" 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 50 lat TVP - Z archiwum rozrywki 17.30 Kurier, Pogoda OTV 17.50 - 18.27 /GEOS/ "2" i "3" 17.50 Magazyn Olsztyński "2" i "3" 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Kurier kulturalny, Pogoda OTV 18.45 - 19.28 "3" 18.45 Brulion kulturalny "3" 19.15 Etos: "Stworzony na wieczność" - magazyn katolicki /powt./ 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda OTV 21.45 - 22.13 "3" 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda "3" 22.00 Gość "3" 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Teorie spiskowe - film dokumentalny, GBR, 2000 0.05 W kręgu podejrzeń - włoski serial sensacyjny, 2000 1.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana (76) 7.30 Benny Hill (51) - serial komediowy 8.00 Ally McBeal (84) - serial obyczajowy 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (29) - serial obyczajowy 9.25 Słoneczny patrol (159) - serial przygodowy 10.20 Idol 11.20 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 11.50 Rosyjska ruletka (13) 12.45 Muzyczna winda (8 + wyniki) 13.30 TV Market 13.45 Pokemon (83) - serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (52) - serial komediowy 14.45 Awantura o kasę 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 16.30 Daleko od noszy (19) - serial komediowy 17.00 Ally McBeal (85) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (30) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje + sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Zostać miss (16) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 21.00 Z Archiwum X (101) - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Czego się boją faceci (21) - serial 22.30 Daleko od noszy (20) - serial komediowy 23.00 Biznes Informacje 23.25 Z Latoyą w klubie (7, 8) - Playboy 1.30 Aquaz Music Zone - internetowy program muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 7.25 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn fitness 7.30 Zdradzona miłość (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.20 Miasteczko 9.00 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.55 Szybka forsa - teleturniej Interaktywny 11.55 Telesklep 12.15 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Na Wspólnej (216-218) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Zaklęte serce (107) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.25 Brygada ratunkowa (34) - serial obyczajowy 16.20 Zdradzona miłość (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.10 SUPERKINO: Gwiezdne wrota - film science fiction, USA - Francja 1994 reż. Roland Emmerich wyk. Kurt Russell, James Spader, Viveca Lindfors, Alexis Cruz, Mili Avital, Jaye Davidson 22.40 Miejskie torpedy - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997 reż. Teddy Chan wyk. Jordan Chan, Alex Fong, Takeshi Kaneshiro, Teresa Lee, Ken Wong, Charlie Yeung 0.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 0.45 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Echa Dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 08:00 Saga Rodów - Ród Taczanowskich 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja Posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Dzieje Warszawy 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Z Archiwum Rozrywki - Gang Marcela 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:45 Letnia Akademia Filmu 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:00 Architektura Warszawy 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Teorie spiskowe; angielski film dokumentalny, 2000, odc. 3/13 23:35 Teorie spiskowe; angielski film dokumentalny, 2000, odc. 4/13 00:05 W kręgu podejrzeń; włoski film fabularny, 200, odc. 1/6, ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 01:45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.35 Strefa P - Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Transformers (8) - serial animowany 8.30 BLIŹNIACZKI - kulisy programu 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (78) - telenowela 11.00 Cud miłości (208) - telenowela 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Rodzina, ach rodzina (18) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (15) - przygodowy serial 15.00 Szkoła przetrwania - program dla dzieci 15.30 Słodka trucizna (79) - telenowela 16.30 Cud miłości (209) - telenowela 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (67) - serial komediowy 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (17) - przygodowy serial 20.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Łowcy koszmarów (1) - serial 22.40 Co mówią gwiazdy - serial 23.40 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie (25, 26) - serial animowany 0.40 Bobby kontra wapniaki (81, 82) - animowany serial komediowy 1.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.15 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.40 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (28) - serial komediowy, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (99) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (20) - serial komediowy, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (65) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (100) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (59) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Ptaki nocy (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (21) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (60) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Oblężenie Marlon - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 reż. Charles Haid wyk. Ed Begley Jr., Dennis Franz, Tess Harper, Paul Le Mat, Kyle Secor, William H. Macy 22.05 Prezydencki poker (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Słodka zemsta - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 reż. Gordon McLennan wyk. Richard Grieco, Brigitte Baco,Greg Evigan, Tom O’Hara, Emma Skye, Chris Hails 1.00 Red Light - extra 1.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.4/7 Na wszystkie fronty 06:55 Festiwale, festiwale; Jestem z kamienia-Ryszard Rynkowski 07:45 Smak Europy; Jak mieszkasz tak żyjesz 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.18/32 Trefny temat; serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; Tor przeszkód; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.5-ost. Skarb Templariuszy 09:30 Witaj przygodo!; Do góry nogami 09:55 Witaj przygodo!; Maszyna zmian - Nowe przygody; odc.9/12 Misiaczek; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Ewa Gawryluk,January Brunov,Beata Żurek 10:30 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel 10:40 Warto wiedzieć; Dzieje kultury polskiej; Europa wita (XIII w.) 11:30 Nigdy tego nie zapomnę; reportaż Ewy Żmigrodzkiej i Krzysztofa Zwolińskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 12:55 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.3/20; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 13:45 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; (1) 14:15 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; Pod Budą / Piasek 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.18/32 Trefny temat; serial TVP 15:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 15:50 Bar Atlantic; odc.13-ost. Pułapki wolności; serial TVP 16:20 Witaj przygodo!; Pan Samochodzik i Templariusze; odc.5-ost. Skarb Templariuszy; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.4/7 Na wszystkie fronty; 1979 serial TVP 18:25 Nigdy tego nie zapomnę; reportaż Ewy Żmigrodzkiej i Krzysztofa Zwolińskiego 18:50 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; (1) 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.32-To moje podwórko; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.18 Trefny temat; serial TVP 20:35 Hity satelity 20:50 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.3/20; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 21:35 Kraina Wielkiego Nieba; Sukces 22:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Jerzy Stuhr 22:30 Bar Atlantic; odc.13-ost. Pułapki wolności; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica, Marta Lipińska 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Festiwale, festiwale; Jestem z kamienia-Ryszard Rynkowski 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Maszyna zmian - Nowe przygody; odc.2/5 Misiaczek 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc.32-To moje podwórko; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.18/32 Trefny temat; serial TVP 02:30 Hity satelity 02:45 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.3/20; telenowela TVP; reż: Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Telega, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Wakuliński 03:35 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; (1) 04:05 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; W słońcu i w deszczu; odc.4/7 Na wszystkie fronty; 1979 serial TVP 04:55 Muzyka łączy pokolenia; Pod Budą/ Piasek 05:35 Kraina Wielkiego Nieba; Sukces 06:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Jezus Chrystus 09:55 Kobiety faraonowie 10:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 1: serial 11:45 Kobiety faraonowie 12:40 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 13:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 14:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 1: serial 15:00 Jezus Chrystus 15:55 Kobiety faraonowie 16:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 1: serial 17:45 Kobiety faraonowie 18:40 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 19:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 20:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 1: serial 21:00 Jezus Chrystus 21:55 Kobiety faraonowie 22:50 Wiek wojen, odc. 1: serial 23:45 Kobiety faraonowie 00:40 Pola bitew, odc. 1: serial 01:35 Łowcy duchów: serial 02:05 Wiek wojen, odc. 1: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2004 roku